


Fold Me Up (Softly)

by monochromia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Petplay, Winner's Choice AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromia/pseuds/monochromia
Summary: Kasper doesn't want to pick anyone from Rogue given their current record, but Chres begs him to take him with him and Kasper can't turn him down. Splyce put aside their plans to make Chres feel loved and wanted.





	Fold Me Up (Softly)

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on Winner's AU and somewhat exploratory as to how petplay can work. If it's not your cup of tea, kindly move on. Otherwise, happy reading!

“That game was shit,” Tore exhales slowly and they all feel the same because that was not them at their best. 

“It’s going to be a pizza and ice cream night,” Tamas pulls out his phone to order ahead, “Maybe Harry Potter?” 

“Sounds good,” Marek cracks his neck and looks around, “Where’s Kasper?” 

“He’s taking his fifteen minutes,” Andrei stretches and puts his head in Tamas’ lap. The Hungarian threads his fingers through his hair slowly and methodically. 

It’s a comfortable sort of quiet that they don’t expect to be broken when Kasper comes back because he’s usually silent after bad games, but this time they can hear sniffles and they’re afraid. 

The good news is that Kasper isn’t crying.

The bad news is that Chres is. 

-

Kasper was walking around the studio, breathing steadily like Ray taught him to, when he spots Rogue talking outside. He turns around quick, lest they get the wrong idea, and starts running when he hears footsteps following him. 

“Wait, Kasper!” Chres voices is familiar and almost sends him into a panic, but he swallows hard and turns, 

“Yes?” Chres eyes are too bright and too desperate and Kasper reaches out to hug him like old times without thinking. 

“Were you here for Winner’s Choice?” 

“No,” Kasper shakes his head vehemently, “None of us are in the mood tonight.” Even if they were, Kasper wouldn’t have picked Chres. Chres has been through too much and Kasper isn’t cruel. 

“Please,” Chres presses his cheek to Kasper’s, “Please I deserve it.” 

“Don’t say that about yourself,” Kasper grips downy blonde hair, “Don’t -- you did great. You’re still good.” 

“But it’s true,” Chres sobs, “I can’t do anything right for this team. They probably hate me.”

“That’s not true,” Because they probably blame themselves before they blame Chres. At least, Kasper think so. 

“It is,” Chres insists, “Please, please, I want to forget.” And there’s only one situation that Chres ever says that. 

“Would it help you if you were my pet for the night?” Kasper checks because it’s been two years and he doesn’t want Chres to regret running back to him.

“Please,” Chres sniffles, “Please master.” 

“Alright,” Kasper sighs and thinks about how he’s going to explain this one to his team.

-

“Kasper what--” 

“Chres needs help,” Kasper cuts to the chase, “So could you...pet him for a bit? He doesn’t want to be with his team right now.” 

Andrei opens his mouth, closes it, looks at Chres and softens, “Of course, come here, pretty thing.” Chres blinks up at him, eyes unfocused and walks over with Kasper’s nudging, still crying softly as Andrei’s practiced hands glide through his hair. He looks like Kasper before Ray and that always pains Andrei to the depths of his soul. 

“What happened?” Tamas sees Kasper shaking when the others don’t. 

“He spotted me walking and wanted me to make him our Choice for the night,” Kasper whispers, leaning into Tamas’ shoulder, “He said he deserved it.” 

“Poor baby,” Tamas murmurs as he tilts his head to rest next to Kasper’s, “We’ll take care of him I promise.” 

“Thanks,” Kasper laces his fingers into Tamas’s hands, “He, we, he called me master.” 

“You won’t mess this up,” Tamas knows something broke in 2017 Splyce that never healed quite right, no matter how well each individual did afterward. 

“You’d stop me right?” Kasper looks up at him with eyes three years younger.

“Of course”. 

-

Chres’ eyes are closed but that’s alright because there’s nice, warm hands petting him in his hair and down his back. He doesn’t need to be awake if he doesn’t want to be right now. Someone above him is humming faintly. Crawling up, towards the voice, he rests his head against a heartbeat and a song. 

Andrei chuffs lightly. All these Danes need the same thing it seems as he adjusts Chres into a more comfortable position, little whines as he scratches behind the other’s ears followed by long strokes down his back. 

When the car stops outside the Splyce house, Marek lifts up Chres bridal-style, but Andrei never lets go of his hand, guiding Chres to safety as his head lolls back into an uneasy sleep. 

-

Chres wakes up with Kasper curled next to him, a familiar set of kitten ears and tail attachment on a night stand. 

“You kept it,” he asks in disbelief as he recognizes the tabby pattern on them. They’ve been well-cared for too, neither dust nor tears have tarnished the fabric. 

“I couldn’t throw anything away,” Kasper whispers, eyes deep in a time before, “Didn’t want to forget you.” 

“You kept it,” Chres stresses, hands running over the attachments, “Can, can you put it on for me master?” 

“Of course pet,” Kasper promises, forcing a smile to his face. God he hates it when Chres is upset, but the knot in his chest unknits itself as Chres’ lights up, picks up the head band in his mouth and puts it in Kasper’s lap. 

“Thank you master~” some of Chres old mischief worms its way back into puffy eyes and Kasper relaxes at the sight. He tucks in the headband, fastening it so that it doesn’t sway before tying the tail attachment around Chres’ waist. No plugs tonight -- this is about getting Chres to relax. 

“You’re welcome pet.” 

“Do you still have my old toys?” Kasper pulls a laser pointer out of his pocket and Chres gasps in delight. 

“You do love me,” Chres mews happily, rubbing his head under Kasper’s chin before jumping off the bed to chase the red light. 

“I love you lots pet,” Kasper runs a fond hand down Chres’ back when he jumps back into Kasper’s lap, still chasing after the light, “Always.” 

-

Eventually Chres gets bored and flops back on the bed, tuckered out from running around Kasper’s room that still has the same-smelling rugs and furniture. 

“You need a bath now pet,” Kasper wrinkles his nose teasingly as Chres whines, “it’s your fault for making me sweaty master.” 

“Alright, alright,” Kasper concedes and Chres nips his hand lightly, “Hey play nice. I found a friend for you to play with.” 

“Really?” Chres tilts his head curiously. He’s still coherent enough to wonder if the rest of Splyce were going to participate and he supposes that’s the case. 

“Yes really,” a light rap on the door, right on cue, “Come in Tore.” 

Tore walks in, swaying gently, and Chres mouth goes dry as he stares dumbly at the beautiful Norwegian in a flowing, emerald dress with soft, dragonfly patterns around the hem and shoulders that trace their way to a matching leather collar fastened tight. Webbed wings are tied to his back, glittering fantastically, a fairy in a golden meadow. 

“Hi?” Tore steps in cautiously, “Can I come and play?” 

“Yes,” Chres bounds over to the support, “Hi, you’re really a pretty fairy.” 

“Oh thank you?” Tore twirls a little, letting his dress flare. Chres almost swoons, eyes wide in wonderment, “would you like to touch?” 

“Yes,” Chres reaches to grab fistfuls of the silk, rolling the sequins in his hands,”You’re dressed so nice.” Angelic almost, with the moonlight catching the tips of his curly hair and silver-wired wings. 

“Thanks,” Tore blushes shyly, ears turning crimson, as he sits, folding his legs sideways so as to not tear the dress, “Can we play the game I brought?” 

“Yeah!” Chres would have done so much more for Tore’s attention so he nods eagerly, tugging at the dress gently. His headband slips a bit and he freezes, but Tore pushes it back on gently, still smiling as he reveals a bag of jacks and a pair of bouncy balls.

“You can toss first,” Tore places the jacks on the floor and places one of the balls inside of Chres’ hands. Chres squeezes it subconsciously before nodding. He played this game in the schoolyard, in what feels like a lifetime ago. Hand never letting go of Tore’s dress, he throws up the ball as high as he can before snatching two of the jacks on the ground with his newly free hand. 

They go back and forth, furrowed brows and lightning-fast reflexes make for intense rounds as they both grab for the jacks. Tore’s careful to stay neck and neck, but lets Chres grab the last remaining jack, grinning as the other yowls in success. 

“You win,” Tore claps his hands in delight, “Nice job.” Chres glows, flush from victory. 

“What would you like as a prize?” Tore asks, playfulness flashing in his eyes. 

“Oh,” Chres hadn’t thought that far, but his eyes come to focus on the collar resting on Tore’s neck. 

“Can I wear your collar?” Chres casts his eyes towards a flying dragonfly. He’s never had a collar, didn’t like it before, but tonight he wants to make sure he belongs, “Just for a bit...” 

“Of course,” Tore unbuckles it easily and presents it, “Would you like me to put it on?” 

“Yes,” Chres bites his lip nervously for a second, but Tore’s kisses his nose gently, making sure to chase Chres’ eyes with his as he puts the collar around his neck. Each second his gaze lingers, the warmer Chres feels. Tore’s eyes are merrily crackling logs in a Christmas fireplace and the simple affection makes Chres purr. 

-

“Bath time,” Marek wears a childish smile, braces glowing faintly in the dimmer lights. Chres paws at his lips until Marek laughs and Chres can trace the shiny bits of metal inside his mouth. 

“You’re so cute,” Marek coos and Chres chirps at him, pleased at the praise and let’s Marek take off his shirt. He does however, back off when Marek tries to take his pants away, eyebrow raised. 

“You’re so sweet?” Marek tries and is rewarded when Chres pads back to him and lets him remove his sweats, “Aw, there we go, good kitty.” Boxers are thrown unceremoniously towards Tamas’ head. A decidedly unimpressed look is leveraged to Marek before Tamas picks up the pieces of discarded clothing for the hamper. They needed to do the laundry anyways. 

Chres jerks his head away sharply when he feels Marek’s fingers tug on the collar. It’s weight has settled into his belly and anchors his mind and he doesn’t want to lose it just yet. 

“Okay sweetheart,” Marek kisses his shoulder blade and he calms again, letting Marek tug off the headband and the tail before stepping into the bathtub, colored a whimsy shade of lavender. Thyme and spearmint wafts from the steam as Chres gets lost under the hot stream, steady hands kneading through his hair and suds. One trails down to quirk his shoulders and he moans as it digs into a knot, circling and pushing until it unravels. 

“Relax into me kitty,” the other hand leaves his hair to open up another spot, halfway down his back and Chres sighs contentedly, letting himself be massaged and stretched until he accidentally slips and dunks his face into the water. 

“Whoops,” a good-natured giggle, “here, blow in my hand,” Chres wheezes as he gets the water out of his nose, grateful for the small towel that wipes away the excess water from his eyes. 

Marek lets him soak in the tub for an extra five minutes once he’s done turning Chres into a puddle, muttering praises gently into the other’s ear so he knows he’s not alone, breathing slowly.

“Be good and don’t shake on me,” Marek chuckles as he coaxes Chres to step out, “good kitty,” the fluffiest, pinkest towel Chres has ever seen wraps around him, tickling him as it’s run down his body quickly and efficiently. He stares at the towel wondrously, the soft color clouding his mind into a dream as he leans against Marek. A matching bathrobe is draped around him and a smaller towel is fastened to his hair and he’s swaddled and safe. 

Never before has Marek been so grateful for Jorgen’s extensive collection of pink comfort cloths when Chres looks up at him with an expression of absolute peace. 

-

“Sleepy pet?” Andrei gestures the nest of soft rose-colored blankets and feather-light pillows. Chres sinks into it bonelessly, mewling as he squirms and tries to find a spot. Eventually, he finds it after making a mess of the carefully organized nest, but Andrei doesn’t mind as he snuggles around Chres, pulling the blonde into his arms. His attention is well received, a pleased purr, as Chres tucks his head under Andrei’s, scratching against the stubble, letting the other’s breathing lull him to sleep. 

-

“Breakfast,” Tamas comes in with a tray of blueberry pancakes, eggs, sausages and orange juice, comically frilly apron tied around his waist. His shirt smells like grease and Chres perks up instantly to the smell. 

“Food?” 

“Yes, food,” Tamas chortles as he spears a piece of sausage with a fork, “Open up pet.” 

“Aah,” Chres says, obediently eating the food, before giggling. Tamas rolls his eyes fondly, as he picks up a piece of egg this time before offering it to Chres. It’s snapped up just as quickly and Chres finishes his plate soon enough, quietly drinking the orange juice Tamas holds up for him. 

“Are you ready?” Tamas asks, eyes still smiling, “You can stay another day if you like.” 

“I’m ready,” Chres stretches, letting his back crack, before kissing the back of Tamas’ hand. Like he suspects, Kasper’s told his team his signal as Tamas returns the kiss on his palm before unbuckling the leather collar. Kasper’s gesture makes Chres’ stomach flutter with butterflies, “Thanks for going along with everything.” 

“We enjoyed it too,” Tamas assures him, “It’s nice taking care of others. And Tore’s been waiting for ages to break out that outfit for a Choice night without getting it ruined.”

“I’m glad to have helped then,” Chres laughs, chest rising and falling easier than yesterday and the sunlight outside looks just a bit brighter. 

-

“Feeling better?” Kasper asks before he leaves, hands twisting against each other. For a man who’s so still, his emotions are as plain as day. 

“Yes,” Chres kisses him on the lips, chuckling at Kasper’s surprised gasp, “Thanks for taking care of me.” 

“You’re welcome,” Kasper beams at him, glowing in the morning’s grace. They don’t stop smiling for the rest of the day. 

-

Bonus: Rogue 

“If Splyce make him cry, I’m going to kill them painfully and slowly,” Mateusz swears, pacing up and down the door. Chres had just replied he was coming home, but what state he’d be in, that was something driving his teammates crazy in worry. 

“Hello!” A lighter, cheerier voice comes at the door, “I come bearing gifts!” 

“Chres,” Martin’s at the door first, “You’re okay.” 

“I’m doing great,” Chres bounces on the balls of his feet, “And Tamas gave me pancakes to give to you guys!” 

“Oh good, I’m starving,” Finn sighs in relief — none of them had eaten out of anxiety — “Welcome back Chres.” 

“It’s good to be back.” Chres smiles wider than they’ve seen in a while and okay, maybe Splyce are allowed to live after all. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Dragonfly -- usually used for weddings but is also a symbol for peace  
> Also -- I promise next time I will do a team that is not Splyce related, at least to myself.


End file.
